Steering columns are often adjustable in telescope or in tilt/rake. Such steering columns include first and second steering column members moveable relative to one another over a path of adjusting movement. The end limits of the path of adjusting movement are often defined by corresponding confronting surfaces of each of the first and second steering column members. In other words, movement along the path of adjusting movement stops when the confronting surfaces contact one another. It can be desirable to position a cushion or bumper between the confronting surfaces to reduce the likelihood of noise and/or vibration when the confronting surfaces contact one another.